


Hidden Love

by 5Sauce_Clemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5Sauce_Clemmings/pseuds/5Sauce_Clemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm crap at writing summaries and stories so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first public work, as well as smut so bear with me.

Michael was lying in bed scrolling through twitter when he heard the door from the next room close. He couldn’t help the smile that immediately spread across his face, Luke was finally back. He got up to begin getting ready, He really wanted to see him. He knew they were only supposed to be friends, but something about him made Michael so happy, he always felt so ashamed of himself that He used to hate Luke so much back in grade 9. He soon found himself thinking of the time that they were together in the elevator along with the other boys and a few other people, pretending to be tired, he had buried his face into Luke’s neck attaching my lips to the spot on his neck where He knew he would have Luke moaning for Michael within moments. He loved the breathy sighs and the way Luke messed with his lip ring as he tried not to embarrass himself as a moaning mess in front of all these people in the elevator with us. Slowly Michael returned to the real word when he heard the sound of moaning. The sound of a girl moaning /his/ Luke’s name, he heard the same groans he got from him when they're together being drawn out by her. Some part of him got enraged, and he grabbed the extra key to his room and stormed over. Slipping the keycard into the slot he pushed the door open, to find Luke about to reach his climax, and Michael thought he was dreaming but he swore he heard Luke moan his name. The betrayal overwhelmed him though; he didn’t want to believe this could possibly be happening, and before either of them could react the door was swinging shut, cutting off Luke’s view of Michael’s retreating figure.  
~~  
Luke hated himself, and his stupid feelings. He hated Michael for always getting drunk and always throwing himself at Luke and he couldn’t deny Michael of anything, so whenever he went to kiss him, Luke didn’t dare stop him, it was too blissful to stop and he would enjoy it while he could. The thing that made it painful for Luke was when Michael held Luke like he was the most important and fragile thing to him and it hurt when he kissed him hard and told him he loved him before passing out with Luke clutched to his side, and in the morning when he woke Michael never remembered a thing. Even when sober Michael would give Luke these looks, but he never wanted to get his hopes up. It wasn’t until months later that he wanted to finally get rid of these painful feelings. It was evening, and the boys were out doing who knows what. As Luke was walking the streets he came across a pretty girl, and he didn’t know what possessed him at that point. Perhaps spending so much time denying his feelings for his bandmate and being someone he wasn’t had just caught up to him. They ended up kissing heatedly, and soon enough they were in his shared hotel room with Calum and things were progressing quite quickly. He felt soft skin and curves under his hands, the girl’s lips weren’t quite like Michael’s but they would have to do. ‘Nothing about this girl was quite like Michael…’ Luke thought before shaking his head in attempt to shoo away his thoughts. The point of this was to get rid of Michael’s presence in everything, but that didn’t prove so easy for Luke. At the end as he reached his point he caught Michael’s name falling passed his lips, as quiet as whisper instead of whoever was under him and then… there he was again. Luke felt like a deer trapped in headlights as he caught sight of Michael. The look of betrayal and hurt in his eyes tore him apart, along with the sound of the door swinging closed and seeing Michael’s retreating form he couldn’t handle himself or the girl. Ever polite, he asked her to leave and spent the rest of the night by himself, wallowing in self-pity.

~~  
It’s been months since the… “incident” as he liked to call it, and it was Luke’s birthday. They were all to go out for the night. Michael had taken to avoiding Luke as much as possible lately, it killed him, and Luke as well he could just tell, but his heart was broken. Michael was in love with the boy, how was he supposed to cope with seeing him with someone other than himself. Michael felt kind of guilty though, even though he and Luke weren’t together, his drunken kisses were now starting to be aimed toward Ashton, and he couldn’t help but feel like he was betraying both Luke and Calum, because Michael knew that Calum loved Ashton, he just couldn’t help himself when he was in that state. He supposed it could be out of spite, but was never really sure. When he was being honest Michael always remembered those drunk kisses with Luke, the way their lips moved together, the desperate little whines that he always made when Michael pulled at his lip ring, or kissed at that one spot on his neck. He remembered the way Luke whispered that he loved Michael back, right when he was on the verge of sleep and then he just held him the whole time, and no one made Michael feel the way that Luke did. He knew Luke loved him, if he didn’t he wouldn’t have said he did, wouldn’t have put up with the heated, drunken hook up sessions, despite the fact that it never went all the way, Michael wanted to save that for a special time, but that was beside the point. He was stupid enough to let him go, to not tell him how he really felt and he regretted it fully.  
That night Luke’s 18th birthday party was in full swing, he was drunk. So drunk, more so than Michael had ever seen him and the way he let loose and danced to the beat of the music had him more flustered than he shouldn’t be. He took his eyes off of him to find Ash, and the next time he scanned the crowd for the familiar head of blonde, he was nowhere to be found. He was curious, where could the boy have gone… so Michael went looking for him. When he finally found him, Michael was none too pleased. Cal had him pressed up against a wall, one of Luke’s long legs hooked around his waist and they were kissing fervently. At that moment he trailed his lips down Luke’s neck and started sucking a mark there, causing him to let out this groan/whine that made Michael weak at the knees, but that should be /him/ marking Luke as his. Not Calum. His anger flared and he was seeing red, next thing he knew he was separating the couple, and had Luke’s hand in his, pulling him up the stairs. Once the door to their chosen bedroom was closed Michael was pressing Luke up against it and attaching his lips to his hungrily. He didn’t realize how much he’d missed the feeling of Luke’s body oh so close to his own, the feeling of their lips pressed together, he’d missed it so bad. Michael found himself growling in the back of his throat and then he was pulling away from a breathless Luke. He could see his pupils blown wide, giving hardly any room for the blue of his irises to show with both lust and the amount of alcohol he’d ingested that night, he looked so hot and… absolutely wrecked and Michael wanted nothing more than to make him look even messier than he already was. He dropped his hands to the back of Luke’s thighs, leaning close to his neck and then he was lifting and those mile long legs were wrapped around his waist and he was kissing at Luke’s neck. “Michael…” he heard Luke groan out. He responded with a hum and then latched himself on to the familiar spot, attacking his flawless skin. Michael nibbled and sucked at his neck, always soothing his tongue over every mark he left and Luke tasted so good. He could feel the young boy panting and moaning above him and the smirk that formed on his lips couldn’t be helped. With a particular hard bite to his neck Michael trailed his lips back up to his ear “You are mine Luke Hemmings, and only mine.” Luke whined again and nodded pulling Michael closer pressing their lips together yet again, just to reassure himself this was real, and that this was actually happening.

~~  
It hasn’t been long since Michael caught Luke with that girl. He hardly spared him a second look, and Luke knew he was the reason things were rough between all of them. Because of the fact that Luke wasn’t spending so much time with Michael he was always with Ashton. It killed Luke inside. There was so many times that he’d seen the two boys give each other this look and it really hurt. It never hit quite as hard until after one of their shows and after a few drinks celebrating, Luke found Ashton in a secluded corner and he couldn’t tell who was with him, until he saw a familiar head of colored, messy hair and a deep voice. Peering closer he found that Michael was in Ashton’s lap, and they were kissing deeply. Ashton had his hands low on Michael’s back, and right when Luke entered they trailed further down, and he had a handful of Michael’s ass and he was grinding his hips into Ashton, moaning quietly as they kissed and tugged at each other, Michael sucking a dark purple mark into Ash’s neck that Luke figured would be a bitch to try and hide, and Luke’s heart sank in his chest before breaking into pieces. The time he’d spent on his own Luke was able to straighten out how he felt, and he was in love with Michael, and Calum being his best friend he also knew Calum loved Ashton, and he couldn’t help but feel bad for the Kiwi boy. He’d do everything in his power to keep him from finding out about what had been going on. Sighing he frowned and turned away from the couple that were caught within each other’s warm embrace and walked out of the room to come face to face with Calum. “Hey! Are Ashton and Michael in there? I’ve been looking for them everywhere.” And before Luke even had a chance to warn Calum not to go over there, he already was to check for himself if he could find Ashton. Luke heard this intake of breath that sounded kind of like a gasp and then a whimper like he’d been physically wounded. Slowly, Calum turned to face Luke, and the look of heartbreak he had in his eyes just piled up even more guilt on his already heavy chest and he didn’t know what to do with himself. Seeing Ashton and Michael reminded Luke of all the times he’d nearly hooked up with Michael, but somehow they always stopped before it went too far and he could never figure out how, because if he was as drunk as Michael always was when they got intimate Luke knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself, but then again maybe the older boy had more self-control than the 17 year old did.

A month later and it was Luke’s birthday. Ever since they’d both caught Ashton and Michael together he and Calum had grown much closer than he expected them to, it made him happy because it distracted Luke from being in so much pain over Michael. All he wanted was for him to love him but it made him sad because Luke knew he couldn’t have him. That night he decided to cut loose for once. He had some drinks, and he danced with all the people in the audience and admittedly it felt good to just forget about Michael for once. Somewhere on the outskirts of the audience he could see the familiar head of colored hair and his hazy mind decided it would be a good idea to tease him, so he moved his hips enticingly to the beat of the music, feeling Michael’s heated glance on him the whole time, and then he looked over again, just to feel the triumph that Michael Clifford was watching him, except he wasn’t. Somewhat sadly he tracked his gaze around the room, until Mikey’s gaze landed on Ashton and then Luke didn’t feel like dancing anymore. He started walking off the dance floor feeling his birthday high start to wear down and he kind of wanted to just curl up and sleep the rest of the night away by himself. He couldn’t believe he’d put Michael through this type of pain before he even had to, because it hurt more than anything he’d ever felt before. It was sudden, the feeling of a comforting hand in his own, and he came face to face with Calum’s gentle eyes on his own as he led him to a quieter and darker corner. He tried to comfort Luke, letting him rest his head against Cal’s shoulder, giving the perfect space for Cal’s breath to hit Luke’s neck, and it may have been the alcohol, or who knew what else, but his skin felt strangely sensitized to Calum’s breath and his touch, and then they were looking into each other’s eyes for a long moment. Cal’s eyes flicked between his eyes and his lips and within the blink of an eye they were kissing, releasing all the pent up emotional anguish, lust and frustration against both each other, and the other boys. It only got deeper as Cal tangled his hands into Luke’s hair, tugging the ends as he played with Luke’s lip ring and damn Luke was getting this really weird feeling. He pulled away from Calum, just for a moment to catch his breath, and then his lips were attached to Luke’s neck, sucking a deep purple bruise into the younger boy’s skin, officially marking Luke as Calum’s just like Michael had done to Ash and now if Michael tried to get anywhere near Luke he would see the huge mark left there by Calum, and he couldn’t help his smirk just at the thought of it, he felt satisfied. Luke was a moaning mess by now and wow no wonder Michael loved to do this so much and Calum couldn’t believe that he was the one dragging these noises out of Luke, and it just turned him on so much that he grabbed one of Luke’s never ending legs and soon it was wrapped around his waist as they kissed, and Calum kissed at his neck and then soon enough they were grinding against each other wantonly and Calum couldn’t think of another time he felt as good as he did right now. Calum could feel every curve and contour of Luke’s body pressed against his, his body heat up against his own made him feel warm inside, not quite as good as when he was cuddled up with Ashton, but it would have to do if he and Michael were a thing now. They would help each other through this. Calum started to think that maybe, just maybe he would be okay with Luke by his side and he was really starting to enjoy this, with Luke rutting against his hips and he felt this familiar feeling tightening in his stomach and then Luke was ripped out of his grasp by a vengeful looking Michael and he absolutely did not want to mess with him right now. Cal heard Luke whine and he wanted to pull Luke into his arms and keep him as his, but that wasn’t his place and maybe he could get Ash to fall for him and he really wouldn’t have to be sad anymore.  
Luke had really been enjoying himself in this passionate embrace and then his body went cold and he was being tugged blindly through the house and he had no idea what was going on until suddenly he heard a door slamming shut after they climbed the stairs and a warm, lean body was pushing him up against it, realizing it to be Michael, he went to speak, but soon his words were cut off as Michael hungrily attached his lips to Luke’s and holy shit he thinks he’s died and gone to heaven. Michael’s lips tasted and felt exactly the same as he remembered him, and he totally didn’t just whine in the back of his throat and he just wanted more, more, more. Michael soon pulled away from him, leaving Luke breathless and reaching to pull him back but Michael was not allowing any of that. He found himself looking into Mike’s eyes and his pupils were blown so wide, so filled with lust that Luke couldn’t see any of the green in his eyes, and he guessed he looked exactly the same to Michael and then his lips were over the spot where Calum had marked him and Michael was growling and then he was working the mark even bigger and then proceeded to make plenty of other marks along his neck and there was hands on his thighs and not even seconds later he was being lifted and his long legs were wrapped around Michael’s waist as he kissed his neck and he just couldn’t help the little mewls and moans he made which only intensified when Michael started grinding his hips into Luke’s own and he could feel Michael semi hard against himself and he gave this little sigh of pleasure. “Michael…” he found himself groaning out. Michael only hummed in response and continued to mark him. He sucked a particularly hard mark into his neck making Luke groan louder than expected and then trailed kisses up to his neck. I nodded at Michael’s words, he was commanding me that I was his and I couldn’t deny him, and I couldn’t help the pathetic whine I made yet again. I pulled him closer and kissed him hard, partly to disguise the ridiculous noise I kept making and partly to convince myself that this wasn’t all some fucked up dream. Luke’s body was red from head to toe, he had no control over himself when it came to Michael and he was laughing at him. “You’re redder than a tomato Hemmings!” He barked out and Luke’s ego felt bruised. “You’re such a dick Clifford!” He quipped back, but in reality Michael wasn’t really making fun of Luke for the way he looked because he looked so beautiful, and he was hanging on each and every word Michael said and he was such an idiot, but he was Michael’s idiot and he felt proud he could even make Luke like this in the first place.

~~  
It made Michael smile that even though he was doing not so innocent things with Luke he was still this gigantic dork, and he still got offended when Michael made fun of him, but he loved it. He loved Luke. Everyone knew better than to make fun of Luke because Michael would kick their ass so hard, because no one could make fun of Luke except for him. Just one day earlier they’d had yet another concert, he let himself get sidetracked from the task at hand because he was just so proud of his best mates, they’d come so far. Everything had been perfect during that show, Michael seemed to be singing and playing impossibly better than normal, Ashton had gone through at least two pairs of drumsticks they were rocking out so hard, Calum was so energetic as he bounced around the stage yet still managed to hit every note perfectly and Luke’s singing as he played that guitar was on point. It had been a great show, and the whole time Michael had a hard time not staring at Luke because he spread those legs so far while he played and he kept sharing these flirtatious looks toward Calum that would get the crowd screaming impossibly louder and Michael wanted to be mad about it, but in reality he was so sucked into everything Luke at the moment that he was intoxicated with it and he couldn’t find the strength to be angry with the blonde. With him still in his arms Michael made his way to the bed in the room and dropped him down onto it, watching as he bounced and gasped in surprise. Mikey crawled toward him and held himself up above Luke, lowering his lips to the boy below him once again in a passionate kiss. This one was slower than usual, it wasn’t rushed, and he could feel the love pouring out of Luke’s body and he did nothing to try and contain his own love for Luke. He reached for the hem of Luke’s shirt, looking to his eyes for approval and was met with a look of absolute trust, and Michael knew then and there that Luke would do anything for Michael, no matter what had happened in the past and what could come in the future. He smiled and leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to those soft lips, now swollen and red from the amount of kissing he’d already partaken in that night, and Michael was taken aback by just how much he cared for Luke. Soon the shirt was being slipped over his head and even though they’d gone as far as seeing each other naked countless times, it was nothing like this. Luke hadn’t been laid out, Michael hadn’t been free to roam every inch of this boy’s, no man’s body and he would enjoy it. He started at his ears, kissing and nibbling at the skin there, before drifting lower. Michael nibbled and kissed at his jawline and neck up until he reached Luke’s chest, and then he had to stop, just to compose himself. He found his hands wandering Luke’s body on their own accord, stroking his sides and dipping to his lower back before settling at his hips and he gripped there, likely leaving bruises with the sudden feeling of Luke at his neck and sucking and biting, and Michael felt too hot in his own skin, that he almost couldn’t take it. He enjoyed it for a few more moments before pulling away; mumbling that this night was all about him. Once regaining his composure he dared go lower, and starting sucking bruises into his chest too, mostly just because he could. Next he roamed to his toned stomach, kissing and tracing his fingers over the small lines of Luke’s abs before catching sight of the little line of hair that disappeared under the waistband of his jeans and Michael found himself entranced with it and the little outline of his hipbones, but he knew he would have time to admire that too. Soon his lips found the small nub of Luke’s nipple and his lips were closed around it, his tongue swirling around it as his fingers tweaked at the other one. Luke gasped followed by a sudden moan so loud that Mikey could hear it passed the thumping of his heart in his ears and the booming music of the party going on below and then next thing he knew Luke was tugging at his hair and he had no idea he was so sensitive, but how could he. The whole situation was sobering him up quicker than it should be and he hoped Luke felt the same, because even though Michael really wanted to fuck him, really wanted to feel the tight heat that would be utterly Luke around him, he would hold to his promise to himself as to not take that away from Luke unless he knew what he was doing and would be absolutely sure he wanted him as much as Michael did. He knew that Luke had been drunker than he was when they came in this room and Michael knew that if he didn’t stop now that he wouldn’t be able to, so he went to pull back, but was met by a reluctant Luke who had locked his legs around Mikey’s hips to keep him from leaving and was whining and upon looking into his eyes, Michael knew Luke was sober enough to at least know what he was doing. Reassured that he wasn’t going to leave, Luke dropped his legs back to where they were, pressed together as he lay beneath Michael and he felt this sense of satisfaction and happiness at the thought.

There was no going back now. Slowly, hesitantly even Michael trailed his hands lower, settling them on the button of Luke’s skin-tight jeans and suddenly he felt nervous. He felt like a virgin all over again. Luke trusted him, was going to do this with him, and he didn’t want to disappoint, didn’t want to fuck up and hurt the love of his life. He was supposed to protect the younger boy beneath him, had promised never to hurt him, but Michael knew damn well there was pain involved in what they were about to do, and he felt terrified at the thought of it. Luke grabbed his hand, causing him to look up and he felt reassured, refueled all over again and Michael wouldn’t allow himself to hurt Luke. He’d take it slow until he was asked for more no matter what it took. Finally he unbuttoned the jeans and pulled down the zip, starting to work the jeans down his long legs, and he bit his lip from the frustration and concentration of trying to remove them. The damn things stuck to Luke’s skin and no wonder he looked so good in them, it was like a second skin that only made his ass look even better than it already was. After the initial struggle with the pants he was sliding them over his hips, and couldn’t help pressing an open mouthed kiss to the front of them where he could see a damp spot where Luke’s precome must of leaked through and Luke made the most guttural moan that soon the jeans were sliding off his legs onto the floor leaving him in boxers that were Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and it was so Luke, because even though he was now an adult he wore them and it made Michael laugh breathlessly because Luke was so hot and his dick was starting to strain painfully against the fabric of his pants and fuck he couldn’t take it anymore. Pulling away for just a moment he stripped himself of the leather jacket he wore over his dress shirt and his own skinny jeans in record time and then found himself kneeling on his knees in front of Luke and his eyes flicked up once again just to make sure it was still okay, to give him one last chance to back out and he didn’t even realize the state he was in. His breath was coming out in quick pants, his eyes were blown wide, his cheeks flushed and he looked so wrecked and so ready for him that Michael had a hard time holding himself back from just getting on with it. It was a slow process, pulling down Luke’s boxers and Michael could feel his cheeks heating up and he felt like a fool, why did this boy make him act different from everyone else, it frustrated him in a way, but it also felt good to lose control of himself. Seeing Luke like this was definitely different than any other time, because again even though they changed together Michael had never gotten a prolonged look at his dick let alone while it was hard, and it was red and flushed at the tip and there was a creamy white fluid leaking out the top and he felt embarrassed yet it was pretty and Michael had thought it would be weird but it wasn’t. He tentatively reached out to touch it, running his thumb along the slit and jerked it in his hand a couple times when he heard Luke give this shaky shy and it felt just as good as touching any other part of Luke. He pulled away to fetch a condom out of his pocket and it was then he realized he didn’t have any lube. “Shit…” He muttered under his breath, because Luke was a virgin and normally he would use his spit but that was barely enough for someone who had done it before, but he supposed it would have to do because Luke was begging him to keep going and he couldn’t even find the strength to stop himself. Grinning mischievously he put a hand on Luke’s knee and gently nudged him, giving him the hint to spread his legs and he couldn’t help the intake of breath because he had been dreaming about this moment for ages and it was finally happening. He pounced on Luke at that point and kissed him roughly, showing him just how much he wanted him and fuck he didn’t mean to thrust against Luke the way he did but it kind of just happened and they both groaned so at least he knew he liked it. He pulled away to whisper in Luke’s ear, looking down at his spread legs. “To think Lukey…” He purred and felt him shiver under him from both the pet name, and the feeling of his breath against his ear. “Just yesterday I was thinking about how great it would be to see your legs spread for me and here we are. You have no idea what you did to me.” He chuckled darkly biting at his ears before ducking down and settled down with his head between Luke’s thighs and all of him was spread out right in front of him. Michael could tell how embarrassed he was, watching his reaction as he kissed down his thighs. “Don’t worry Lukey, I’ll take care of you.” He said before wrapping his arms around Luke’s thighs, pulling him in closer and getting a good grip on his hips and then slowly lowered his mouth to the puckered pink hole in front of him and stuck his tongue out running it along the tight muscle and Luke nearly screamed in pleasure as he grasped and tugged at Mikey’s hair, trying to buck up into his touch and he’d barely started. He smirked against his skin and starting to wiggle his tongue into his hole to be met by a great amount of resistance and moaning. “Relax Luke…” He mumbled before returning to work and soon he was tongue fucking him. He tasted like sweat and Luke, and he was heady with the fact that he couldn’t get enough. When he pulled away Luke nearly whined attempting to pull him back by his hair, but Michael shushed him. He took three fingers and put them in front of Luke’s lips. “Suck.” Luke looked shy, but he reassures him with his eyes not to be. He was so, so beautiful to Michael and that’s all that mattered to him. In the next moment Luke was taking Michael’s fingers into his mouth and sucking and licking all around them and he felt his dick twitch inside his boxers. This shouldn’t be turning him on, but then again a lot about Luke shouldn’t turn him on. Once he felt his fingers were liberally coated he took them from his mouth and Luke still looked so innocent despite what he was doing that he growled. He situated himself between Luke’s thighs, spreading them open once again. He needed to be able to watch Luke, to know when to stop and when to keep going. He brought a spit slick finger down to his hole and circled around a couple times before slowly pushing in. He heard Luke make this pained noise and he could feel how tight, how nervous the poor boy was. “Do you want me to stop…?” He looked at him, watching as he shook his head. Michael leant forward, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Slowly he pressed his one finger in, pausing every couple inches as Luke screwed his eyes closed, containing whimpers and tears and Michael felt so bad that he wanted to stop. He could feel how hot and tight he was around him. “Relax babe…” The affectionate name fell passed his lips without him really wanting it to, but he wouldn’t take it back now. He kissed his neck to distract him as he dared go further and curled his finger around until he heard Luke moan louder than ever before and he knew he’d found his prostate. It took a long while for him to work the second finger and start to scissor him open and the whole time there were unshed tears glistening in Luke’s eyes and he felt so bad, but he claimed to like it, so he kept going until he got the third finger in, thrusting into him slowly brushing against his prostate until Luke started fucking himself back against Michael’s fingers and it was turning him on so much that he couldn’t wait anymore. He had to feel Luke around him. Pulling back, he ripped his boxers off, tossing them across the room and proceeded to rip open the packet and roll the condom down his length with shaky fingers. Michael spit on his hand and rubbed up and down his length a couple times, moaning at the feeling because his dick had been really neglected this whole time and he knew there was probably a pretty big wet spot on his boxers. He lowered himself down to Luke, looking into his eyes as he kissed him and ever so slowly guided himself to his hole until he was barely pushing his tip in, and he could feel Luke tensing up beneath him and his hear broke as he pulled away to see tears rolling down his cheeks. It hurt so much that he almost had to pull out, but Luke once again kept him from going anywhere and urged him on. “It’s okay Michael… I’ll be fine… just wanna feel you.” He nodded and continued while looking into his eyes. “I love you Lukey…” Finally he was all the way and when he looked up he could’ve been knocked back by the force of the emotion he saw in Luke’s eyes. “I love you too…” He whispered back, and Michael knew to give him time to adjust. He wiped away the tears and started kissing everywhere he could reach without jostling Luke too much and soon enough he was tentatively moving his hips against Michael’s and he had to physically force himself to keep from moving. “Move.” He finally said and so he did, wrapping Luke’s legs around his hips he pulled out and then thrusted back in, gaining speed and force as he went, with a tilt to his hips he was hitting Luke’s prostate with each thrust and he knew he was gone. Within moments Luke was clutching onto him tighter, his voice shaky and wanton with want. “M-I’m gonna come Mikey…” He whispered, so he dropped his hand to his dick and started pumping him in time with his thrusts and there was barely any warning before he was practically screaming his name and come was splashing on his stomach and Michael had to lean forward kissing Luke quiet as to not draw too much attention to them. After he came down he was pliant to any movement so Michael moved his legs up closer up to his chest to get a better angle as he thrusted into him and he stared into his eyes as he put himself closer and closer to the edge and then he was climaxing with a grunt as he moaned Luke’s name and curse words. After it ended he settled down onto Luke’s body, pulling out, but staying close to his body as he cuddled into him. “God I love you Luke… I’m sorry it took so long for me to tell you, but I do.”


End file.
